Painful Love
by Eternal Loneliness
Summary: [SasuSaku] Because sometimes it takes simply too much, to wait and stay strong ... But if love is true, you can do this, too ... [Disclaimer inside] [My first fanfic] [Somehow Sakura's POV] [Flashback inside, too]
1. Painful Love

Ok, first, hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. It was inspired from my own experience ... Love can be very painful, it can cause a lot of damage ... But if love is true, hope stays forever.

I wrote lot of stories in past, but this is my first fanfic. My english isn't very good at the moment, so, Sash and Ines, my two beta readers, I need to thank you two very much! You are the best!

Oh, of course, I don't own Naruto ... And song is "I'll stand by you" from Pretenders. I don't own it, either.

So, that's enough for start. I'm going to update my profile right then, when I upload this story. So, if you will so, you can read there more about me. xD

ENJOY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Painful love**_

**SasuSaku**

»It's enough,« she said to him. Everyone could see, that she was crying. Her eyes were red and her every word was a little whisper. She stood there and looked at him. Her lost love. At least she thought so. It was a perfect night. It could be. Moonlight and stars. But there was one little mistake from his side … He wasn't here. All, that she had, was his picture. A picture from three years ago. She still loved him, but it was painful. She »talked« with his picture every day. His onyx eyes. His black spiked hair. His smile. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke gave her his only picture with smiling face. Sakura hoped for three years, that maybe one day he will come back …

°Flashback°

_"Why? Why do you have to leave? You have us all. Me. Naruto. All the other ninjas. We're on your side. We'll help you! I promise you!" she begged him._

_He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "You don't understand. It's about much more, not just the pride of the Uchiha family! I need to kill him. I need to do that. Alone. Sakura, I'm an avenger and you know that very well."_

_They were before the Konoha gates. Exactly five days, after he finally came back from Orochimaru, he left again. And it broke her heart to pieces._

_She didn't dare to cry. She needed to be strong. She has seen that she can't convince him. His will was strong. Maybe stronger, than the bond to his team comrades and Konoha. He looked at her. She was his one and only, but he somehow couldn't say it. He didn't know if he'll stay alive, after his fight with Itachi. So he didn't say anything, but just one simple word._

_"Wait…"_

_She looked surprised at the spot, where he should be, but then she screamed loudly. He was gone. She investigated every squared inch of Konoha, which took her about five hours, and the sun began to rise. She was disappointed. He wasn't there anymore. The only thing, that he had left, was his picture. Smiling …_

°End Flashback°

It was early morning. Outside it was peaceful and she woke up. She looked outside the window and the expression on her face saddened. The weather was bad. It was raining. She thought of, that she is like this weather too … She was crying on the outside. Because of the thing, that makes most people cry – painful love.

She turned on the radio. It was playing this song:

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

She tried to calm down. She tried, not to cry. "I'm strong" she said to herself. She lived with this somehow from day to day. Maybe one day, everything will be all right. She believed in miracles, although Ino and half of other girls in Konoha, said, that it's very stupid . _"Come back, hurry, please!" _she begged. _"I have enough of this … It's painful for me. Maybe I won't survive till then …"_

_»Hurry …« _was her only thought, when she fell asleep, with a mysterious expression on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it's over! I hope, you liked it.

I still can't believe, that I actually WROTE a fanfic ... I like reading of them very much, though. xD And before I forget, I'll maybe write a sequel to this story ... Tell me, if you want it.

And now please click this little squared blue button ... Yes, this button, right here. xD


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

There is a sequel to this available now ... Title is **Pure Innocence, Frozen Tears.**

Christmas is here ... I hope, that I'll become at least one manga ... ;;

Oh, and I've written a little oneshot to pairing Naruto x Hinata ... Do you want, that I'll post it here?

And, of course ... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Cookies, anybody? xD


End file.
